


Two Of Us Proposing

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Double proposal, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: John and Paul accidentally plan to propose on the same night.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Two Of Us Proposing

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet
> 
> Lex

Paul was nervous. He had the ring in his pocket. But he was scared.

John had the ring in his backpack. He was scared of what Paul was going to say. John hoped that Paul would say yes, but that was all he could do. Hope.

They ate silently. They felt like they both were hiding a secret, which they were.

Paul was the first to break the silence. "John," he said, "you are the love of my life. I don't want anyone but you, so uh," he pulled the ring out of his pocket. He was sweating with nervousness.

"Will you marry me?" It wasn't Paul that had said this. It was John.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Paul said.

There was a moment of silence before they broke into laughter.

"Yes!" They both said in sync, which lead to more laughter.

They went home that night feeling satisfied.


End file.
